In general, a drum washing machine includes: a tub that is supported in the inside of a case forming an external appearance for receiving washing water; a drum that is rotatably disposed inside the tub to perform washing and dehydration; a motor that is attached to the bottom of the drum and connected to the drum, to thus drive the drum.
The motor includes: a rotating shaft that is connected to the drum and for rotating the drum; a stator that is fixed to the bottom of the tub and to which power is applied; and a rotor that is arranged with a predetermined gap on the outer and inner peripheral surfaces of the stator and is rotated by interaction with the stator and connected with the rotating shaft.
As disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-0774165, a conventional drum washing machine motor mounting structure includes: a tub in which an escape portion for mounting electronic components such as connectors and the Hall sensors together with a tub bracket fixing boss of a rear wall; a tub bracket that is engaged with the tub bracket fixing boss of the rear wall and in which another escape portion is formed in correspondence to the escape portion of the tub; a stator that is engaged with the tub bracket; and a base frame that is engaged with the tub rear wall together with the tub bracket on the rear surface of the stator.
In general, the conventional drum washing machine is configured to precisely set an assembly position of the stator by using the tub bracket of a metallic material, in order to easily match concentricity among the stator mounted on the rear surface of the tub, the rotating shaft, and the rotor which are set to position by bearings mounted in the tub, when mounting a drive motor.
In this case, the two bearings for supporting the rotating shaft of the motor are mounted in the tub and the tub bracket, and thus it is difficult to secure a sufficient distance between the two bearings, to thus make it difficult to support the rotating shaft stably.
Further, the tub bracket of the metallic material is in direct contact with the stator of the metallic material, and thus vibration of the motor is passed to the tub as it is, to thereby cause a problem that vibration takes place in a washing machine.
Furthermore, the conventional drum washing machine motor mounting structure is configured so that a separate base frame is provided on a rear surface of the stator, in order to improve the rigidity of the tub bracket and the strength of the tub, to thereby cause problems such as a complicated structure and a complex manufacturing process.